The present invention generally relates to operating controls for ophthalmic surgical apparatus and more particularly to foot operated controls.
Ophthalmic surgical apparatus such as phacoemulsification apparatus typically include operating controls for regulating parameters or functions of the apparatus. Such phacoemulsification apparatus is particularly directed for surgically removing the natural, crystalline lenses from cataractic eyes prior to the insertion an artificial intraocular lens.
Such apparatus typically includes a control cabinet, power supply, vacuum pump as well as associated electronic hardware for operating a multifunction handheld surgical implement in order to sonically emulsify eye tissue, irrigate the eye with a saline solution and aspirate the emulsified lens from the eye.
In view of the handheld instrumentation necessary for a phacoemulsification procedure, foot controls are frequently provided in order to facilitate use of the hardpiece by delegating other control functions to the foot pedal device.
Any number of foot pedal device systems have been utilized which included a variety of pneumatic and electrical actuators to control the ophthalmic surgical apparatus.
Improved foot pedal control systems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,901 provide for a virtually unlimited number of control variations and modes for operating phacoemulsification apparatus.
However, despite the output from such foot pedals in regulating or controlling the apparatus, the pedal must be user friendly in order to provide a surgeon comfort and reliability in its use so as not to initiate disruption of the surgeon""s concentration when performing surgery.
As may be expected, different types of foot pedals are preferred by various surgeons, with some surgeons preferring an accelerator type pedal in which the sole of the surgeon""s foot is utilized for depression, while others desire a pedal engageable by the surgeon""s toe in order to depress the pedal.
This, of course, leads to the development of a multitude of foot pedal devices of diverse configuration in order to provide the comfort and reliability desired by individual surgeons.
Unfortunately, when phacoemulsification apparatus is utilized by a number of physicians, a change in foot pedals is often required, which is often inconvenient and may require recalibration of the apparatus. In addition, such alternative foot pedals may not be or available/offered by a manufacturer.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a foot pedal apparatus which can be utilized by all attending physicians despite their preference for toe or sole activated pedals. The present invention fulfills that need.
A dual position foot pedal in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention generally includes a pedal, a base, and a means for rotatably mounting the pedal to the base in order to provide access thereto by one of the user""s toe and a user""s sole for manipulation of the pedal.
More particularly, the pedal may have a toe end and a heel end and a mounting plate may be provided along with means for pivotably attaching the pedal to the mounting plate at the pedal heel end.
In addition, the means for rotatably mounting the pedal may further include swivel means for attaching the mounting plate to the base.
Importantly, the swivel means includes means for supporting the mounting plate at an angle to the base in order to provide a change in elevation of the toe end of the pedal to facilitate depression thereby by either the sole of a user""s foot or the toe of the user""s foot.
To facilitate this operation, a heel rest extension plate may be provided and slideably disposed in the base. The slidable heel rest extension therefore provides for accommodating not only for different sizes, but to provide a comfortable position for the user.
In addition, index means may be provided and disposed on the base for releasably engaging the mounting plate to prevent rotation with the toe end or heel end of the pedal aligned with the heel rest extension. More particularly the index means may include a foot accessible lever for enabling engagement and disengagement of the index means with the mountable plate. In this manner, the foot pedal may be adjusted and changed in configuration for toe depression or sole depression with such configuration change being effected by the user""s foot alone. That is no manipulation is necessary with the user""s hand.
Further, the foot pedal may include at least one foot activated switch and means disposing the foot activated switch adjacent the pedal for enabling actuation of the foot activated switch by lateral displacement of the user""s foot depressing the pedal. Further, the present invention may encompass the use of two foot activated switches with means disposing one of the foot activated switches on adjacent sides of the pedal and moveable therewith, for enabling actuation of the foot activated switches by lateral displacement of the user""s foot depressing the pedal.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for a dual position foot pedal including a base, a pedal including both means for receiving a user""s sole and means for receiving user""s toe with the means for receiving user""s sole being spaced apart from the means for receiving the user""s toe. A means is provided for pivotably attaching the pedal to the base.
By separately providing means for receiving a user""s sole and a user""s toe the pedal enables the use by physicians despite their preference for toe or sole activated pedals.
Particularly, the means for receiving a user""s sole comprises a flat plate disposed at an angle to the base and the means for receiving the user""s toe comprises a roller disposed in a parallel relationship with the flat plate. The roller may be disposed intermediate the base and an elevated end of the flat plate.
In addition, at least one foot actuates switch lever may be provided and disposed adjacent to both the flat plate and the lower for enabling actuation of the switch lever by lateral displacement of the user""s foot when the user""s sole engages the flat plate and when the user""s toe engages the roller. A heel rest extension plate, slideably disposed in the base and extending outwardly from the base, provides a means for enabling heel support when the user""s toe engages the roller.